


Touch

by EvanJosten, MakeBreakfastNotWar



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanJosten/pseuds/EvanJosten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeBreakfastNotWar/pseuds/MakeBreakfastNotWar
Summary: Lazy Saturday mornings where practice doesn't happen are Aaron's favourites. They coincidentally happen to be something both Matt and Dan like.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is another complete piece of fluff with a little bit of smut towards the end because I'm definitely trying my hand at that. Anyway, if you liked it, please leave kudos and/or comments!!

At times, waking up didn't feel like a blessing. Aaron could already feel the sun pouring through the blinds, letting in a filter of soft light in the dorm he shared with Matt. That morning, however, he laid there restlessly. The only comfort came from the arm carelessly thrown over his stomach. The person it belonged to didn't look anything like his ex-girlfriend, which would be obvious to anyone, considering it wasn't a girl at all.

In sleep, Matt looked nothing like he did while awake. The man looked more serious if that was possible. He looked more like he'd fought through hell and made it back mainly unharmed. He looked more the way he was supposed to look. During Aaron's freshman year, Matt had gone with him and his family to Columbia. Aaron hadn't known back then that Matt's withdrawal had happened for his own sake. It was only later on, when Randy Boyd expressed her gratitude that it dawned on him. It was thanks to Andrew that Aaron could hang around people who were sober.

While he wasn't ready to tell his brother he was glad he had done it, Aaron still felt good about how Matt was there for him. As if on cue, the taller of the two stirred in his sleep and shifted his body in order to face Aaron. The new sight brought a careful smile to Aaron's lips and he simply leaned towards Matt and pressed a withheld kiss to his temple. The motion made Matt's face move in recognition and his eyes fluttered open, ever so slightly as he was still adjusting to the light in the room. Aaron caught himself staring. This was one of the rare times he was actually alone with his gentle giant, seeing as Dan had gone back to her dorm, since she had promised a movie night to Allison and Renee.

A small exhale of breath escaped Aaron's lips as he silently was grateful for how nicely the weekend was starting. Aaron tried his voice for the first time of the day and went, "Want some coffee, or would you rather laze here?", although he really only wanted to hang around his boyfriend for a little longer until the two of them actually had to join the others. As if Matt had read what Aaron had been thinking or maybe his thoughts were written on his face, turning him into an open book, the taller man agreed to stay in bed.

At the agreement, Aaron leaned in and kissed Matt. At first, it was a little sloppy, the weight of sleep still heavy in their limbs and their positions not quite comfortable. After a short stretch of time, Matt readjusted himself and brought one of his hands to Aaron's cheek and stroked gently, inviting the blond to lean into him. In response, Aaron threw an arm over Matt's hip and deepened the kiss, tauntingly biting Matt's bottom lip before his tongue slipped into his boyfriend's mouth, slick with saliva.

Aaron started rubbing small circles over the soft skin of Matt's hip with his thumb. It was a gentle touch, something that he liked to do because it was a small touch, something that conveyed how much Aaron appreciated their proximity and enjoyed having Matt only to himself. Matt hummed into the kiss, his mouth soft against Aaron's, in perfect synchronism with the way his own lips moved.

It only felt right to move from Matt's mouth and to explore a little bit further as they had time for it. Aaron worked his way onto Matt's neck, sucking, biting and licking the skin in order to get a raise from his boyfriend. Aaron felt more than he heard the grunt from Matt's throat, the proof that his taunts were appreciated. By that time, Aaron had more than only his arm thrown over Matt; their legs were also intertwined, thighs brushing against one another.

Saturday mornings were great because they belonged to softness. And while Aaron and Matt abandoned themselves to the kisses and embraces, Dan slid into the dorm and stopped in her tracks as she took notice of her boyfriends kissing slowly without really caring about anything but the other they were with. She didn't want to interrupt the action but Matt felt her presence more than he heard her. The taller one broke the kiss and turned himself to glance over to his girlfriend, a lazy smile adorning his already worked up lips.

"I wasn't expecting you this morning, but it's nice that you're here."

Aaron slightly disagreed as he had liked having the undivided attention from his boyfriend, but then again, Dan would join them and having the team captain in your bed was a pretty good indicator that practice would be delayed, if it even happened. With that in mind, Aaron smirked and turned his head towards the door so he would also be looking at Dan. She took the hint and made her way to the bed, sliding behind Aaron, wrapping an arm over his side and bringing her arm up to rest against his chest, her head leaning against his shoulder blades.

It didn't take long before Dan started pressing her lips along his shoulder blades, Aaron's bare chest getting covered with goosebumps from her touch. There was a faint scent of mint coming from Dan as if she'd taken the time to brush her teeth before joining her boyfriends, which wouldn't be surprising and was also very much unlike them both. Matt was the first to notice how Aaron seemed to be cold and brought his yet unused arm up so he could rest his head on his hands, giving him the opportunity to look upon both his girlfriend and boyfriend.

"How about we shower? I feel like that would be a good idea, Aaron seems cold."

It was nice to consider how Matt often looked after him and how much he cared for his well-being. Aaron nodded slightly and then pressed his hand over Dan's, in a way he hoped she'd understand as indicating that he wanted her to come with both him and Matt. Aaron was the first to stand, and the bed creaking that followed suit told him everything he wanted to know and how he would get everything he wanted as well.

There wasn't a lot of clothing to shed but his pajama pants and boxer briefs formed a small pile on the bathroom floor, clothes that were then bundled with Matt's remaining sweat pants and Dan's tank top and pajama shorts. The dorm's shower wasn't the best for sharing, but the trio had learned to work it out ever since they'd started being a thing.

Aaron often found himself in the middle, getting the best of Matt's and Dan's attention, sometimes even getting Matt off, using his mouth and hand, while Dan and Matt kissed above his head. Sometimes, like today, it was shared work. Aaron started with his fingers and then, on Dan's request, he bucked his hips and let himself inside Dan, as gentle as he could manage under the water stream from the shower. The way Dan's hands pressed against his skin told him he was doing something right. Her moans were erratic as well, although she was also trying not to fill her mouth with too much water.

"Keep going, you're... _oh_... You're doing good, Aaron, you're _so good_."

In the mean time, Matt knew how to make the best use of his hands and brought them down to Aaron's ass, his fingers caressing the soft skin and then venturing into Aaron, opening him slowly, carefully, knowing how too much sensation would bring him over the edge. Matt kept scissoring for a time, adding fingers when he felt the need, experiencing Aaron twitching around his fingers which told him that he had reached a sensitive spot, a nice knowledge to have. When Matt felt like Aaron was ready to take him in, he leant forward, murmuring his next request against the skin of Aaron's neck.

"I want to be inside you, Aaron. I know you're already inside Dan and I won't do anything you don't want me to."

Aaron already felt so full but his response to Matt came in his head leaning against Matt's chest as Dan bucked her hips against him and moaned louder as she grazed her nails against his chest.

"Oh... Matt, you can come inside me, but slowly... _hm... yes Dan._ "

It was a bit too much for Aaron but he always did try to please both Matt and Dan although at different times and places. That morning, he felt like they were giving him what he needed from them, and with it, came pure bliss, as never once in his life before he joined the Foxes did he experience something so strong, that wasn't fueled in anger. As Aaron felt Matt bring himself inside his ass, he knew he was truly gone and needed nothing more than what he was getting.


End file.
